


[Podfic of] Night Terrors, by madguru

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (minor plot point), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bandom Big Bang 2011, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Violence, Monsters, Not Really Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Recovery, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Night Terrors by madguruAuthor Summary-This story is what happens when you listen to too much MCR, watch too much Doctor Who, read too much Neil Gaiman, and like your superheroes the same way you like your chocolate (dark but not too bitter).On an involuntary break from writing The Umbrella Academy, Gerard Way feels like he needs to re-boot his life with a fresh storyline. He encounters a tough character named Frankie Zero in a vivid dream, and decides that he will be the perfect muse for Gerard's next series. Not content with merely writing about Frankie, Gerard attempts to find him again in a dreamworld place he thinks of as the Other San Francisco. What starts out as a series of dreams soon turns into something frightening, and Gerard relinquishes his normal life in order to gain something much greater. But how high is the price for this new life? Once he starts his journey, he must walk his path to the very end. Guiding him along the way are the enigmatic Neil Gaiman and a mysterious higher power known as Our Lady of Sorrows.About seventy-two hours into his detox, a man boxed into a small San Francisco apartment dreamt of colors exploding out of his ceiling.
Relationships: (background), Eliza Siep/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Neil Gaiman/Amanda Palmer, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic of] Night Terrors, by madguru

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755184) by madguru. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Night%20Terrors%20base.png)

To listen to header information (rating, fandoms, pairings, author's notes), [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/00%20Night%20Terrors%20\(Fandoms,%20Pairings,%20Author's%20Notes,%20Summary\).mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Chapter Listing: (Please note that I have added my own content notes or warnings for each section. If you encounter any material that you feel was not properly warned for, please contact me and I will amend it.) 

09:38 [Double Prologue:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Night%20Terrors%20-%20Double%20Prologue_%20When%20The%20World%20Is%20Ending_Temple%20House%20And%20Gallows%20Tree.mp3) When The World Is Ending/ Temple House And Gallows Tree  
notes: trippy imagery, abstract symbolism, fantasy violence/horror imagery, brief mention of vomiting

26:54 [Part 1:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/02%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%201_%20Sushi%20Is%20Just%20Another%20Name%20For%20Revelations.mp3) Sushi Is Just Another Name For Revelations  
notes: minor embarrassment, ableist language, negative self-talk, mention of (previous) addiction + mental health issues, recovery

19:59 [Part 2:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/03%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%202_%20A%20Corridor%20and%20A%20Portcullis.mp3) A Corridor And A Portcullis  
notes: monsters, violence, confrontation, caught cheating, lying

29:19 [Part 3:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/04%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%203_%20Everything%20In%20Transition.mp3) Everything In Transition  
notes: post-breakup situational depression, negative self-talk, self-esteem issues, use of f-slur in internal monologue

43:01 [Part 4:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/05%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%204_%20Welcome%20To%20The%20Jungle.mp3) Welcome To The Jungle  
notes: fictional story (within the story) with mention of historical wars + a post-apocalyptic setting, negative self-talk, multiverse (with different versions of people), witchcraft/magic, darkness, monsters

17:44 [Part 5:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/06%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%205_%20The%20Two%20Motions%20Of%20A%20\(Feckless\)%20Hero.mp3) The Two Motions Of A (Feckless) Hero  
notes: sleep deprivation, racist bias in mentioning "dreads" as associated with poor hygiene, recovering addict goes to a bar (no relapse). (Podficcer note: I was not a fan of P!ATD at the time of recording this and did not pronounce Urie correctly...let's just pretend that it's the Other World pronunciation, lol.)

45:48 [Part 6:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/07%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%206_%20There's%20Definitely%20An%20_Ow_%20in%20_POW!_.mp3) There's Definitely An "Ow" In "POW!"  
notes: fictitious religion (similar to Catholicism), religious themes, mention of pregnancy, character with a speech impediment portrayed by someone without a listp, censored g-slur with brown noise (at 4:09), use of "carnies" and "hobo" to describe people, monsters, violence, UST, misunderstanding re:cheating/open relationship, impersonation

16:05 [Part 7:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/08%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%207_%20Phone%20Calls%20And%20Hang%20Ups.mp3) Phone Calls And Hang Ups  
notes: "pussy" as an insult, non-detailed post mortem exam, offscreen side character death, mention of vomit, religious setting + imagery, discussion of recovery from addiction, accusation or relapse, moralistic language ("clean) re:addiction

36:53 [Part 8:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/09%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%208_%20A%20Golden%20Afternoon%20And%20A%20Fallen%20City.mp3) A Golden Afternoon And A Fallen City  
notes: scene set in a Church, discussion of religion, "fat" as an insult, offscreen side character death

33:13 [Part 9:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/10%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%209_%20A%20New%20City%20And%20The%20Portcullis%20Revisited.mp3) A New City And The Portcullis Revisited  
notes: use of ambien (sleep-aid), monsters, violence, impersonation, muffled/buzzy audio quality

12:49 [Part 10:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/11%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%2010_%20Bring%20More%20Knives.mp3) Bring More Knives  
notes: religion, war against evil, ableist language re:sanity, muffled/buzzy audio quality

35:29 [Part 11:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/12%20Night%20Terrors-%20Part%2011_%20Endgame.mp3) Endgame  
notes: religion, religious imagery, thematic/violent imagery, self harm/suicide/main character death (kind of), reference to substance abuse recovery, near death for main character(s), muffled audio quality with creaks/thumps/bumps

18:50 [Double Epilogue:](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/13%20Night%20Terrors%20-%20Double%20Epilogue_%20Everyone's%20Kid%20Brother_%205%20Mintes%20of%20Life%20Resumed.mp3) Everybody's Kid Brother/ 5 Minutes Of Life Revisited  
notes: confrontation, hospital setting, main character presumed to have committed suicide, main character presumed braindead, some ableist language

Thank you [madguru](https://madguru.livejournal.com/) for writing this story. I still remember first reading this story and enjoying so much the way it folded together the lore and themes of the band with a fantastical but still grounded in reality setting. The writing is so enjoyable to read and an absolute page turner. Editing it after recording it so long ago, I found myself staying up late to re-experience each plot twist. Please note, that I was unable to ascertain if madguru offers permission for transformative works. I have attempted to reach out to them via livejournal, but it seems like they've been inactive there since 2012, and I couldn't seem to find them elsewhere. If anyone has a better way to reach them to ask about permission to keep this podfic post up, I would appreciate it. 

This podfic is the last(!) part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded between March 15 and May 25, 2012, with the epilogue as well as a few patched in corrections recorded February 4, 2021. Cover art graphic credit to [Sara St Clair](https://sarastclair.weebly.com/rainbow-tree-of-life.html). 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
